The Naughty Document
by J. Puddles
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to see Stalin and Churchill in Moscow during October 1944. They witness, and participate in, the creation of a piece of history which changes Europe forever... (Complete)
1. How We Started

**_The 'Naughty Document' was a document created by Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin at Moscow in 1944. It is also known as the percentages agreement as both war leaders divided European countries up into percentages to exercise their control in once the war was over._**

Clara pulled the TARDIS doors shut. Her travelling Wednesday was back again. Turning round and walking to the consoles she lifted her head up high in a confident manner. As she reaches the steps to the consoles she looked into the centre glass pillar to see the Doctor pulling a number of faces which naturally made him look ridiculous, but because of the pillar, it was much more amusing to Clara as it elongated and distorted his face. When the Doctor realised that Clara was in the TARDIS, and watching him, he stopped, ruffled his hair, attached a big boyish grin to his young and impressionable face and walked towards her.

"Clara! Hello! Where to today?" He grasped his hands and rubbed them together in excitement, but to also warm them up for the marathon of flying the TARDIS. The Doctor's greeting sounded as if he hadn't seen her in ages, not just seven days, which was probably true. His boyish charm was also found smuggled in his speech too – it was upbeat and lively, but not too pushy.

"And a good morning to you too, Doctor" Clara said gracefully, embracing him in a hug.

"Oh, I simply couldn't decide, you're choice," she added. Clara hardly ever chose where or when they visited, however she did not mind one bit. Clara was reluctant to choose as she didn't know where to go, nor whom to visit as she didn't want to miss anything. Anyway, she'd always liked the Doctor's choices.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Hmm. Do you mind if we visit an old friend of mine? It's been a few years since I've seen him"

"Fine with me!" Clara replied, jumping into action.

The Doctor proceeded to start the TARDIS flying whilst Clara asked a question.

"So, where are you taking me today then?" She enquired whilst walking around the TARDIS.

"The 1940's. 1944 if I recall correctly. Around then anyway."

"Country?" Clara was sharp tongued in her response. She feared they would be at one of the beaches at D-Day or nearby. As the national news had been presented a lot about the event recently due to its anniversary she was apprehensive in case the Doctor had been reminded of this event, and wanted to attend it.

The Doctor replied that he was unsure as to the country he was taking her. Like Clara he was aware of the anniversary of D-Day and thought correctly of her concern.  
>"Don't worry. We're not going to the beaches".<p>

This appeased Clara, and mumbling a relieved "okay" she watched the Doctor pull, push, twist and flick buttons, levers and switches.

As the two travellers were staying on planet Earth, the travelling took hardly any time all, however the Doctor politely 'shh-ed' Clara when he was landing as he had to concentrate. The Doctor needed the silence and to concentrate as he had to keep the TARDIS quiet for his landing, as well as making it invisible. This meant applying the brakes –for once- and putting on the invisibility shield. He laughed as he put on the shield as it reminded him of his visit to President Richard Nixon in the late 1960's and how he nearly got himself, and his then companions killed.

Seeing as the Doctor had stopped touching and toying with the controls, Clara asked, "We landed?"

Beaming, and proud of his achievement, he declared "Yes. I used the brakes!"

Clara, astonished, was lost for words. "But it didn't make the 'huu-" she coughed and spluttered as her endeavour to mimic the TARDIS failed. "Sorry" she continued, "it didn't make, y'know, that noise. The actual version of the equivalent to which I just sorta did.

The Doctor grunted his approval. River was wrong. He knew how to use the brakes. He had to: Gallifreyan Law. He, however, just chose not to use them as he liked the sound of the TARDIS landing without them on. Although, the Doctor knew that on occasions such as this on which we are about to bear witness, the brakes, and thus its inaudibility of the time travelling machine were paramount.

Acknowledging the Doctor's acknowledgement that they had landed, Clara, eager in anticipation to learn what was in front of the doors walked quickly and joyfully towards them.

"Clara," The Doctor commanded. "Don't open those doors. I've got some explaining to do." Without protest she stopped in her tracks, turned, and proceeded back to where she was standing at the top of the stairs on the side nearest to the TARDIS exit.

"We must not stay in here long, as not only am I blocking the entrance to the room, and with the important people within it, my friend knows what happens when my TARDIS is nearby. But, there is an exit door to this room."

"Mmm'kay" Clara uttered, nodding as she spoke to demonstrate her approval and understanding.

"Firstly, our whereabouts is unknown, all being well as I have hopefully put on the invisibility shield. Secondly…" He trailed off as he moved around his flying ship pulling out the exterior scanner. He recollects himself as the screen configures and focuses. "Secondly, the moment we step out there, they'll be three mass murderers in one room, all of whom are also great leaders of great nations." The Doctor took pride in saying this.

Clara was a little scared to say the least. She had managed to omit the year, which she had just travelled to, and now wanted to know why the Doctor was going to put her in a room with three dangerous men. Clara didn't have the vocal strength to ask why, or who.

Sickened by the Doctor's 'big reveal' she reluctantly edged forward to him, and the scanner screen to look and see whom she was about to meet. Internally, Clara felt like it was results day – her stomach in a never ending nor slowing somersault.

Before Clara had a chance to facially recognise the four people on the screen the Doctor announced "Mr Joseph Stalin and Mr Winston Churchill" with great enthusiasm and then added "and their two interpreters."

Before Clara could stop herself she blurted out: "A history lesson. You've brought me to a history lesson!" Clara was not amused until she quickly thought of her three years worth of education about Stalin and Churchill. There was 1901, the failed Dardanelle Campaign, The Purges, Norway, Trotsky and the power struggle and the Gulags. She smiled smugly, amazed that she could recall all of that information and more.  
>Calmer and curious, Clara offered, "So which is your friend?"<p>

"Churchill. Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill" he asserted proudly.

Now understanding why the Doctor had addressed it as being 'three mass murderers' Clara tentatively asked "Have any of your other travellers met him?"

"Yes, once, I think. I think I may have told you before. We were against the daleks."

There was a few moments of silence as the Doctor though solemnly about the daleks and Clara, and whilst Clara composed herself. She was going to meet Stalin – the man whom she praised in the majority of her essays as his thoughts were justified, in context.

"May we go forth?" Clara asked, breaking the silence.

The Doctor outstretched his right hand slightly signalling to Clara that she had his permission to open the doors. She turned enthusiastically, her hair and skirt bouncing and the Doctor followed behind. As Clara reached both doors she turned to see the Doctor attempting to conceal a smile. Opening the TARDIS doors Clara spoke the three unabbreviated and infamous written words of Churchill: "Keep buggering on," only to be met face to face with its maker.

Demonstrating his true colours, Churchill spoke first to Clara and then to the Doctor.  
>"Another quote, another woman." Churchill laughed at his remark, his eyes glinting.<p>

The British prime minister turned and took a drag from his Havana cigar. Reaching for Clara's hand he led her forward towards the table. He abruptly stopped when he realised the flaw in his plan. He couldn't escort her to an empty chair, as there wasn't any –excluding his. To seat Clara, he excused the two interpreters, as he knew that the TARDIS would take their role. As the interpreters were leaving Churchill said to them, although it seemed more like a warning,

"There is no need to call security, they are my friends. Oh – and don't repeat anything heard in here either."

Churchill then proceeded to sit Clara with her back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor sat opposite her with his back to the fire, Churchill to right of Clara, and Stalin to her left.

"Doctor, it's been a long time!" Churchill announced sitting down. He was trying to be nice. The British prime minister was now taking alternative swigs from his drink and puffs from his cigar. A true machine.

Bemused that Churchill knew that the Doctor had arrived, the Doctor asked him.

"Well," he began, "I knew it couldn't be anything else. I was admittedly surprised that I couldn't here nor see your box and its arrival, but I knew it couldn't be anything else. What else could explain my understanding of Mr Stalin here?" Churchill pointed to Stalin, and as if on cue but also out of character, he smiled and gave a quick wave. Both the Doctor and Clara smiled and waved back. Eager to return to what he was saying, Churchill also added, "I know where you were as you like to make an entrance."

With this all four started laughing heartily, as if they were all good friends of many years.


	2. Intruders

The laughing which the four had so easily let out at first, quickly diminished. They now sat in a state of silence. Clara did not want to speak first in front of Stalin, nor Churchill. Stalin was unwilling to converse as he did not know whom the two new characters were and was suspicious as to whether their arrival was one of his allies secrets against him (even though it was no longer a secret now). The Doctor wanted to engage in conversation but was unwilling to do so as he feared Clara and Stalin would not want to engage, and Churchill was too bust enjoying his cigar.

After a few more minutes of a silenced room the Doctor put pressure on himself to be the first to speak. He leant forward on the table, leaning against him arms, and hoped that he could break the silence, but also lighten the mood. "So, Stalin" Stalin turned his head to look at the intruding speaker. How are the meerkats? How's Alexander?"

Furious, and rightly so, Clara kicked him under the table. It was no time to be making jokes. The Doctor bit down hard on his tongue to stop crying out in pain. For a clever man, he was ignorant, especially to the do's and do nots of certain social situations.

"What?" the Doctor spat out.

"Not here" she hissed.

Stalin, to say the least, was confused. He had heard many a strange things, but that topped it. He was unsure as to what a meerkat was (there wasn't any zoo's in the USSR which held them), and he didn't think it was appropriate to mention Alexander's health.

Churchill, realising that he had to initiate some form of conversation as Clara and Stalin wouldn't, and the Doctor was an embarrassment to himself began, "Joseph, shall we begin where we left off? We were about to make a start of Bulg-"

Churchill was cut short as Stalin spoke. "I will not continue this with the next Rasputin and his assistant listening in. They are not to know."

Slightly offended, Clara sunk deeper into the chair unnoticed by the other three. The Doctor did all he could to not commence singing or humming the well known song about Rasputin. Clara knew what he wanted to do so glared at him, which seemed to do the trick, as the Doctor didn't utter a sound.

Clara, curious to know what the 'Bulg' was and to get a greater understanding of the situation left the open question to Stalin and Churchill. "So, where are we and what year is it?" She also wanted to confirm what the Doctor had said to her.

Churchill was about to answer but Stalin beat him to it.

"What kind of imbeciles you? You arrive here prancing around the place, like you own it and then you ask the time and place as to where you're currently at!" He then turned to Churchill. "If this is what you and America are hiding from me, you can keep it. There are more educated idiots here!"

Now being allowed his turn to speak, Churchill initially chose to ignore Stalin's comment and outburst.

"We are currently in the year 1944, and we are at Moscow," Churchill then turned and spoke to Stalin. "The Doctor is not from England, or American for that matter, Stalin. Can we please go back to what we were doing? You were content with those other interpreters being here." Stalin nodded at this. "Just think of the Doctor and…" Churchill was stumped. He'd hit a brick wall as he didn't know the name of the Doctor's travelling companion.

"Clara," Clara said encouragingly, smiling.

Confirming and continuing, Churchill said, "Clara being the interpreters."

Whilst Clara and the Doctor were in the TARDIS earlier, Churchill had explained to Stalin, after a moment of confusion as to why they were able to comprehend one another, and why they were able to speak to one another without the need of the interpreters. At the time, Stalin was happy and excited at this prospect, yet slightly bewildered at the fact that there was a device that could translate any language to make it seem like everyone spoke the same tongue. But now, knowing that this translation meant two unknown and unauthorised personnel's in the room, Stalin was reluctant. He also though that this new translator could also be bugged. This was particularity undesirable as what he and Churchill were about to do was not morally right – for two main reasons. One – it was undemocratic, and two – America had not been informed.

"If we must" Stalin spoke. He knew he had to. "What must be done, will be done." Stalin then glared at Clara and the Doctor, but spoke as if speaking to Churchill "But they will not tell another soul what is happening, and what will happen in this room."

The Doctor, taking the lead, spoke first. "What happens in this room will not leave this room by me."

Clara also agreed "Mr. Joseph Stalin, you won't hear a peep from me."

"Then we can recommence, Winston." Stalin said pulling out a piece of folded paper from his breast pocket.

At this point, Clara realised what she was about to witness. 'Bulg' was Bulgaria. They were at Moscow, it was 1944 and the American President and the world was to be kept ignorant of whatever was to be decided and written. It was the 'Percentages Agreement', most commonly known as the 'Naughty Document'. Clara was elated, she was going to witness history that was relevant to her as she had been taught it, and had taught it herself, a hundred times over. She was witnessing the real version of the history books and documentaries.

Stalin put the twice-folded square piece of paper onto the table in front of him, and then went to his inside blazer pocket, but found nothing. "Winston, do you have a pen or pencil? The _other_ interpreter took mine." Churchill reached into his left trouser leg pocket and pulled out a small blue pencil. At the same time, the Doctor padded his tweed blazer but could only feel his sonic screwdriver, which wouldn't have worked as a writing instrument. Trying to act casually after not finding such a thing, the Doctor repositioned himself as he was before with his elbow resting on the table, and his head on his knuckles.

With the unwritten rule of who has the pen or pencil writes, subconsciously presiding, Stalin slowly unfolded the piece of paper and slid it over to Churchill.

Clara glanced at the paper, so far it read:

_"__Romania_

_USSR:_

_UK/USA:_

_Greece_

_USSR:_

_UK/USA:_

_Yugoslavia_

_USSR:_

_UK/USA:_

_Hungary_

_USSR:_

_UK/USA:_

_Bulgaria_

_USSR:_

_UK/USA:"_

**Author's note: I hope you're all enjoying this! Please R&R. Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Churchill began "Mr Stalin, how should be split Romania? How about a 70-30 split to you?"

"No" he asserted. "That is too low. I deserve more. 90-10?" He offered.

"Absolutely not!" Churchill said swigging back the remainder of his drink. "70-30 or 75-25." Both Stalin and Churchill knew that his would not be final, and the decision on all five countries would not be a five minute decision.

"Why can't I have 90-10, I deserve more influence here!"

The Doctor was watching intently at the two leaders. He hoped to up, and eventually reuse their bartering and debating skills. It was a magnificent sight to see such people hotly discuss a topic. Clara, on the other hand, felt hopeless in this situation. It was an important document being made, but in the wrong way. Although impressed by its future history, she longed more to rip it up, put in the fire, and for it to never be seen again.

"I am not giving you 90-10, Joseph. My influence will be minimal. I may as well as give you 100% influence, and therefore dominance."

Stalin, a little peeved, raised his voice, "Well do that then! Then I won't have to worry about your influence there! 90-10, or as you've just offered, 100 to nothing!" Although neither Stalin nor Churchill knew if their secret plans would actually become a reality, tensions quickly mounted, a battle and threat of each other's ideologies were on both of their minds.

"How about 80-20?" Churchill knew his offer would be refused.

"No."

Furious, Churchill went to write on the paper, but stopped before his pencil reached the paper, and stated: "Are you sure you don't want to go 85-15? Of course, you'll have the larger percentage."

"90-10, or nothing to you. I'll have this amount, and then we can find a country which you want 90 per cent of, and I promise I won't argue with you over it."

Reluctantly, and accompanied with an award winning sigh, Churchill scribed amending the paper to look like the following:

_"__Romania_

_USSR: 90%  
>UK  USA: 10%"_

Whilst he did this, Clara called out "Doctor". Neither Stalin nor Churchill had heard her call, but the Doctor had. This she was grateful for.

"Clara?" He responded.

"This isn't righ-" Before she could finish her utterance, Churchill bitterly spoke to Stalin.

"Happy?" Churchill spat.

"Yes, you'll have 90 per cent influence over another country. Take your pick. There's four left."

Churchill grunted his approval, and the Doctor replied to Clara.

"I know this isn't right Clara, but it's history. It would probably still occur if we weren't here."

"I'd rather not be here, I feel guilty watching this." She ignored his word or 'probably'. It was never a good sign if he used it in context with time travel.

"What's up next Winston?" asked Stalin.

"Greece – how are we splitting this? 50-50?"

"No," Stalin turned the piece of paper round so he could see the countries, even though he knew what they were. "How about this one is your 90 per cent influence? I think that will suit you nicely"

Churchill was stunned by his generosity. "Umm, yeah. Okay."

"Then that will equal us out then too, and as I promised, no bickering. 90 per cent to you, 10 per cent to me. They'll be pleased over there, I can tell." Stalin said this knowing of the tensions in Greece, and thought it best if his allies had the greatest amount of influence there. Greece seemed like a nice country, but Stalin thought that he would fair better if he had as minimal amount of influence as possible. Although a 100-0 split was possible, Stalin was not going to offer it, nor accept it. Just in case. And anyway, he couldn't have such a split with Romania so why would he let Churchill have it for Greece?

Clara looked to her right to see Churchill writing the next percentage. Slowly, the piece of paper was filling up. The two leaders of two leading countries were making decisions like careless savages. However savages would have more than likely had a greater degree of carefulness, _and_ thought about future consequences.

"So, Churchill, Stalin" Clara said, addressing the two leaders by looking at them when she called their names. "Yugoslavia is up next. How are we going to sort this one out? Leave it to the people, or ask them… Or you could, just, decide their lives and fate for them." Each syllable came out viler and viler with a potent sense of fierceness and hostility. Neither Churchill nor Stalin directly answered or acknowledged her.

"Leave people to their own devices? We could have a revolution on our hands!" Stalin joked across the table to Churchill who was as quick with his reply.

"Yes, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? But then again, it was started by women." Both of them laughed, and the Doctor tried to conceal a smile. He knew he'd face any repercussions from Clara later on, if she caught him.

Annoyed, Clara stated to them, "Yes, well, at least it shows that us women get things done." The Doctor, glad of her comment, mouthed 'that's my girl' and thought it too. He knew he shouldn't side with Stalin or Churchill. He'd later explain it as 'being in the moment', if questioned. Stalin and Churchill were to shocked to hear it, they both paused for a couple of minutes. And then they recommenced, stunning Clara of their process of debating.

Muttering under her breath, Clara said, "And I can now see why people have little trust in democratic governments". Thoughts were buzzing in her head. It must be undemocratic, and against the rules of Communism, surely? She'd never wrapped her head around Communism, but she knew that one person shouldn't make decisions. It was Communism; it was very nearly in the name: communal. It was also unfair. She longed to visit the countries of those so despicably debated and tell the population what was going on, or what they future held if they didn't act on what they were told and what was occurring. Clara also wanted to visit the countries affected by this document and tell those living there that they'd be alright, however she quickly changed her mind. She did not, under any circumstance, want to give out false hope.

The decisions of Yugoslavia and Hungary were made at frightful speed, and with little bickering. A 50-50 deal was quickly assumed as both parties agreed. It seemed fair; fifty per cent influence by both couldn't really go wrong….

The Doctor, was trying to console Clara, but was failing to do so. He knew that this was painful to watch – he even found some of it uncomfortable. He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself and Clara and so a hug or arm or hand squeeze of comfort was out of the question. He had to suffice with a nudge of his leg to hers under the table. This worked, as Stalin and Churchill had crossed their ankles and tucked them underneath their wooden chairs. The Doctor was grateful for this. He, probably and rightfully, believed that Stalin and Churchill would not be too keen on their leg being stroked…

"Last one Churchill" Stalin said optimistically as Churchill finished filling in the percentages for Hungary. Both parties were relatively happy, a stark contrast to Clara's feelings. Neither of them had fallen out, nor been _overly_ aggressive to one another, they had joked (a make or break in some politics), and they had agreed on the majority of what each other had to say.

"Hmmm" Churchill contemplated, pleased at the progress of the decisions. "Bulgaria is the last on the list. How are we splitting this dear friend?"

"Well comrade" Stalin began but was interrupted by Churchill.

"How about another 50-50 split on influence? It'll be fair then."

"No. Not another one."

"It'll be fair, _Joseph_" Churchill said, emphasising his name.

"If it was fair, you'd have put more effort in the war and done D-Day when I asked for in 1942."

"You know that we couldn't have accommodated that!"

"Well, I knew that the war was being fought in Europe, with you directing the Axis powers towards me."

"But.." Stalin cut Churchill short.

"There are not 'buts' Winston. None at all. There wasn't a need to be in North Africa. You were needed in Europe. You best be grateful that your D-Day a couple of months ago was planned and executed! And I still lost men as you delayed it by a day!"

Clara wanted to interrupt and say that D-Day was only delayed due to bad weather conditions, or so she was told, however she knew that it wasn't the time to speak.

"But in Africa" Churchill began.

"It was supposed to be a quick win of yours, Churchill. But it wasn't. People. Fight. Back. People notice."

"And we're digressing." Churchill realised he was in for a losing battle so wanted to quickly change topic.

"Because you're wanting a bigger win for yourself."

"It'll be equal, and fair"

"Yes, well, life's not fair. If you're unwilling to write it down, I'll do it. 75-25." Stalin lunged over the table. Far too many of his men had been killed, civilian and troops. Although they were numbers and statistics, he needed land and influence to prove it wasn't for nothing. Or for Capitalist gain and a Communist demise.

"Joseph!" the Doctor, Clara and Churchill exclaimed, pushing him back into his seat.

"Sit down" said the Doctor, pushing him back.

Churchill turned to the Doctor for help. He refused to speak to Stalin whilst he was hot headed.

"How would you do it, you've seen a great number more moons than I have." Churchill said to the Doctor.

The Doctor thought about his answer. However he did it, hostile feelings towards him would mount one way or another.

"A 50-50 split is the fairest" the Doctor began.

"Thank you" Churchill said.

"However, it might not be the best."

Stalin smiled smugly, hoping the decision would now turn into his favour. Churchill screeched "WHAT?" and Clara was still livid that the Doctor hadn't intervened and stopped the whole situation.

"Stalin does have a point. He has endured more than yourself, and America. That's seen in the fatality statistics."

Stalin smiled at the Doctor.

"But…"

"But?" Both Churchill and Stalin said. Churchill said this encouragingly, whilst Stalin said it as if to say: _think about what you're saying here boy, you were doing so well for yourself. _

"But, Stalin's got much more land in the USSR."

"Which is mainly barren, isolated and not in use!" Stalin spluttered out.

"And whose fault is that?" Churchill antagonised.

"Boys!" Clara shouted. "Stop arguing. Please." Her voice wilted away at the end and her heart pummelled against her chest as she realised that she'd just interrupted the quarrel.

Insulted, Churchill turned to her. "We're not 'boys'."

Acting, and feeling like the mother figure, she replied strongly with "Well don't act like them then. Act like men."

Stalin muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the room to hear "She's got spirit." However, his comment was ignored.

"Doctor" Clara said. "Can we get straight to the point." She was about to hate what she was going to say. "Can we please conclude this document!"

"Listen to Clara," the Doctor agreed. "So how are you going to do it?"

Stalin started, and both Churchill and Stalin seemed to have lowered their voice and behaved relatively well. "I would like 75 to 25. The 75 percent influence of Bulgaria being for me and the USSR."

"Anything lower." Churchill asked. He didn't want to lose out.

"70 percent to me. 30 to you and Uncle Sam? But, naturally, I want the higher percentage."

"Naturally." Churchill repeated solemnly.

"But, you're not going to want me to have that. You'd still rather us go 50-50 for it to be equal." Stalin said this in a matter-of-fact way.

"Obviously"

"Would you agree if one of your friends, the new interpreters chose?"

"Who will you pick?"

"You're giving the choice to me?"

"Of course" Stalin said. "It would only be fair."

Clara let out an audible gulp. She wanted it to go both ways. She wanted to be picked, but at the same time she didn't. More over, she secretly hoped that there was fifth person in the room so they could be chosen, but there wasn't.

"I'll pick…" Churchill pondered for a minute. "The girl, Clara."

Clara found that her lungs had failed to function for what seemed eternity. When she recovered herself, she spoke, and gave her input into the percentages agreement.

**Author's note: Only 3 chapters left.. (Yes, I've written everything - my first 'complete' fic! of a semi-substantial length!) Hope all whom are reading are enjoying. Take care, J. Puddles. x**


	4. Clara's Choice

"Why do I always end up with the rough deal?" said Churchill bitterly. He was fuming at Stalin, at the document and at the evening's events.

"You picked the girl!"

"I did but…"

"And, you've had an empire much longer and therefore much more control over people – you should find it nice to give it to another" Stalin answered.

"Yes, but…"

"Yes, but my people have also endured much, much more in the war than your people. It is only fair that, if we win, my people should deserve more."

Churchill wanted to get himself out of this, but the night's events had caught up with him and he didn't want to participate in any form of argument.

Giving in, Churchill acknowledged Stalin and said to him "Right then," he paused whilst he thought of his next words. "So this is it?"

"This is it" Stalin confirmed. It had been a long journey for both of them, but all being well, it should be a prosperous one.

Churchill slid the piece of paper over to Stalin and he nodded, giving his consent. The words and numbers were definite, no turning back now. Stalin then slid the piece of paper back to Churchill. Churchill went to tick it, but stopped. He was still annoyed by the final arrangement of Bulgaria. Feeling the pressure of six eyes on him (although Clara and the Doctor were having their own issues, they were just looking to see if Churchill would actually agree to it), Churchill ticked straight across the middle of the page. This was his acknowledgment. If the allies won the war, this would be the arrangement. He'd just have to break it to America nicely, perhaps over a drink or two.

At The Same Time…

Furious, Clara was full of questions. She felt that she'd be at the right place if she could have a spot light, a bland room and a pad of paper and pen to take the responses and answers of an interrogated person.

Primarily, Clara was mad that the Doctor had just sat down and taken the back seat, doing a massive job of: nothing. This made any 'good' progress: nil. (She was also mad at Churchill for making her chose, but she knew she had no alternative, so neither herself nor the Doctor brought it up.)

"Why haven't you done anything? You're supposed to be this saviour of the world, nay, the universe! Why haven't you done anything?" Clara tried to stress this as much as she could.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Sometimes what's done must be done, and nothing can be done to change it as the alternative is too unknown, and it would mean we wouldn't be here"

"Yes, but surely something could be done? Could you not wipe their memories so they would forget all of this?"

"Clara, I couldn't."

"Why not? You play God sometimes, play it now!"

"I DON'T PLAY GOD" the Doctor roared, irritated at Clara. Realising he had shouted to such a scary force he quietly added, "I do what I have to do, like they have to do this."

"Fine." Clara sighed heavily. It could have been assumed that most, if not all, of her anger was released in that sigh.

"It'll sort itself out, it always does" the Doctor added, trying to lighten their conversation.

"So, why don't you sort it" Clara forced out sourly.

"Sort it?" He queried.

"Sort it." It was an order.

ooo

Miraculously, both parties had finished their conversations at the same time, and then something unexpected happened. They all agreed on what was said.

Four right arms stretched across the table simultaneously. The Doctor to Clara, and Stalin to Churchill and they shook hands with their partner.

"It'll be sorted" the Doctor said as he and Clara shook hands.

"Good" Clara replied.

"Find it sorted and seen to" Churchill said to Stalin and they both shook hands.

"As it should be," Stalin said.

Churchill then put the finished piece of work in the middle of the table, it read as follows:

_"Romania_

_USSR: 90%_

_UK/USA: 10%_

_Greece_

_USSR: 10%_

_UK/USA: 90%_

_Yugoslavia_

_USSR: 50%_

_UK/USA: 50%_

_Hungary_

_USSR: 50%_

_UK/USA: 50%_

_Bulgaria_

_USSR: 75%_

UK/USA: 25%"


	5. Reflections: Part 1

It was just Churchill and Stalin left in the room. They were sat how they had been for the whole evening, Churchill to the right of the entrance door, Stalin to the left. They had both resumed a state of silence, staring intensively at the piece of paper in front of them. They had actually done it. They had done something without a fully blown argument.

Stalin shuffled in his chair and looked at Churchill.

"We make a good decision making team" Stalin said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we do" Churchill admitted, although he was weary in his reply. "A few arguments here and there, but that's how the best do it."

He and Stalin let out a small chuckle.

"Were you being serious about D-Day?" Churchill enquired. He also wanted to know about Africa. He had a feeling Stalin didn't say everything he felt.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because… You just wanted a bigger arrangement with the percentages?"

"If I wanted a bigger percentage I would have written it myself" Stalin paused for a second before he continued "And we've all suffered enough, more so my people."

"So you want to compensate it like that?"

"Yes. That is, if you can keep to your side of the bargain? Do you think we'll be able to stick to this?"

"Stalin, our alliance is not going to go very well if you're questioning your allies"

"I've always questioned you. You wouldn't be a good leader if you thought everyone stuck to their words. But, answer my question Winston, do you think we'll be able to stick to this?"

"If everything goes our way, yes, I should think so. As long as it stays a secret until it needs to be acted on."

"When will you tell your friend across the pond?" Stalin was worried about this. He wanted to tell Roosevelt, but at the same time he didn't want to, just in case he didn't agree to the already agreed.

"Roosevelt? I'll tell him when the rest of the world finds out. When we need to, and when it's the right time." Churchill could see that Stalin was a little apprehensive.

"Good," Stalin replied, appeased that Churchill had a similar train of thought to him.

A few more moments passed as they both ventured into their thoughts and recalled the evening's events. Again, Stalin was the first to speak:

"What are you going to do with that piece of paper?" Stalin enquired sliding the piece of paper across the table.

"You can have it" Churchill offered, "As a token of our friendship."

"I don't want it. You can have it." Stalin declined, adding, "Have it in remembrance of your two translators, who are still here, and of your promises." Stalin knew that by Churchill keeping the document he could still be found guilty of creating it, and participating in it, and Churchill might not follow what had been prearranged. However it had Churchill's writing on it. He knew that if he had it, and if for some reason he and his allies had a major fall out _and_ it was found in his possession, the demise of Communism would truly be underway.

"Agreed" Stalin stated.

"Agreed" Churchill responded. He took the piece of paper from the middle of the table, folding it twice, and then putting it and the pencil into his trouser pocket. After he did this, both Stalin and Churchill rose from the table, and left the room. Churchill wanted to show Stalin the TARDIS leaving, but he felt that it would be better suited to another day. One where there was a certainty in the relationship, rather than uncertainty. And most of all, no suspicions.

Whilst leaving the room, Churchill turned to where the TARDIS was, and said "I'll see you around Doctor, and your companion." But there was nothing there. The Doctor had already left. When Churchill turned around Stalin was close by and was trying to speak to him, however Churchill didn't know any Russian.


	6. Reflections: Part 2

**_ Chapter Six – Reflections Part Two_**

After saying their goodbyes, Clara and the Doctor headed into the TARDIS. The Doctor hadn't shut the door before Clara began shouting at him:

"Why didn't you stop them? That was cruel! And a 'friend', I'd be mortified if I had friends like that!"

"I didn't…" The Doctor started, but Clara cut in.

"I know you didn't!"

"I couldn't," the Doctor finished.

"Doctor," Clara's voice was now calm. "What if we've made the situation worse?" As she finished speaking she turned, walked up to the console platform and then slumped into the chair. The Doctor followed her repeating her name over and over.

"Don't Clara me!" She uttered. She sounded worn out and tired.

"Fine, earthling, human." The Doctor saw Clara cringe, but continued, "nothing will change. The history you learnt will stay the same. The history books won't change."

"But how? Why?" Clara was annoyed that the Doctor had called her an 'earthling' but she wanted answers to bigger questions.

"Because we've always been there when it was created. That's how that situation has always been, it's never just been Stalin and Churchill, or them and the interpreters."

Clara mouthed an "Oh."

Silence prevailed as the Doctor had nothing to say to Clara, and Clara was taking herself through the situation which she had just witnessed.

Clara sat up slowly in the chair, and she quietly said, with as much shock as awe: "I've just met two thirds of the big three. I've just met history. I am history." She then added, "seriously, Doctor" picking him up on his last comment.

"Seriously what?" He'd forgotten what he'd said.

"Seriously we've always been there?"

"Seriously" he confirmed. "The document could not have been created the way it was if we weren't there."

"Wow!" Clara exclaimed. "But how come our presence isn't documented in history books, or anything?" Clara didn't mind that she wasn't in them; however it would have made teaching, and learning about it, more than interesting to say the least.

"Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin decided shortly after their departure of the room," he said looking at his watch, "which will be in a couple of minutes, to omit our presence from anything. They thought it would cause far too many implications if we were mentioned for both ourselves, but more so for them."

"And the other two interpreters?" Clara enquired.

"Their presence was denied by Churchill and Stalin too."

"Okay" Clara responded.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked, noticing their conversation was running short. "We've only had the best part of an evening."

Clara stood up at this and walked the couple of steps to the control panel and leaned on it.

"To spend the day with you? It's been a lovely evening, but you really need to learn about the mechanics of a day" she joked. "It goes day then evening, not evening then day."

"We can always go back to yours?" The Doctor said, offering to take her home.

"An evening out, and now you're inviting yourself round to mine? Smooth," she commented, there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"I didn't mean it like that!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Giggling slightly, Clara replied. "I know, I was kidding." A smile spread across her face. "Can we meet again, next Wednesday? I think I've got a lot of research to do, and I need to get my head around what I've just seen."

"We could always do next Wednesday today?" The Doctor said grinning.

"And drop me of next Wednesday? Doctor, that means I'll have gone missing for a week! No!"

"Fine, I'll drop you off on the day you left."

"Okay, thank you." Clara was happy about this, but the Doctor interrupted her train of thought.

"Spoil sport," he said, playfully.

Clara pushed him gently away, and they started laughing.

The Doctor put the TARDIS into gear (again) and set off to return Clara back to her home.

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else? You'll still be back for the Wednesday you left? Promise."

"Where would you take me?" Clara asked.

"The Planet of Thursday's" he replied in jest, "So you can have a taste of travelling on a different day!"

"Some comedian you are" Clara said, mildly amused.

"Fine, I'll take you to the Planet of the Ice Cream!" The Doctor announced, putting the TARDIS into action.

"Tempting" Clara contemplated, "What flavours do they have?" Pistachio was her favourite.

"It's an ice cream planet, they have every flavour available!"

"Fine" Clara agreed, "I'll go. Just this once, but then I want to go straight home."

"You have my word." He said, and before Clara knew it, she was on her second 'adventure' that Wednesday.

_A/N - If you've managed to get this far, I applaud you! I hope my writing hasn't bored you at all, or too much. Most of all, I hope that you've enjoyed it. It is partly factual - the percentages and countries of the document, and it was in Moscow during October 1944, and some other dates are factual. The rest of it is fiction..._

_And do any of you lovely readers of mine think historical fan fic is a good idea - and would you like to see more? Criticism/ Constructive criticism etc always welcome! Thank you for your time, J Puddles x_


End file.
